micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
Talk:Archive:Grand Unified Micronational
In future, if you cannot attend a meeting, please let us know. It is understood that people have other commitments but it is also unfair that we do not know why people do not turn up when others do. If you can attend the meeting, if only for a few minutes, please do so. We need to vote on new membership. Elections Is the office of Vice Chairman up for election? Ramtak619 17:39, 28 June 2009 (UTC) The office of Vice-Chairman is given to the runner up, unless more than three member states object, in which case another election will be held for the Vice-Chairman. As such, to stand to be Vice-Chair, you must run for Chairman first. June 28th Meeting I will not be attending the June 28th meeting due to a family commitment. If you could post what was discussed, that would be appreciated. Thank you. -Samana Cay Sumpland 17:14, 28 June 2009 (UTC) ELECTIONS AND NOMINATIONS NOMINATIONS ARE CLOSED. VOTING IS OPEN. YOU MAY NOT VOTE FOR YOURSELF. YOU HAVE ONE VOTE PER OFFICE. PLEASE EITHER WRITE YOUR NAME UNDER THE USER YOU ARE SUPPORTING, THE NAME OF YOUR NATION OR SIGN OFF WITH THE ~~~~ FUNCTION. Following discussions with various members, it is clear that July 12th is an extremely inconvenient election day for many leading member states. As such, we will be holding the election over several days. Nominations were scheduled to open on June 28th - they will now open on JUNE 25TH GMT. All offices are up for election. Member states may stand for one council only. If you have been on the same council for two terms, you cannot stand for election to that council again until October. Member states may stand for either the office of Chairman or for the office of Supreme Judge. You may not stand for both of these offices. Any-one may stand as Chief Notary. I can now confirm that I am not seeking re-election to the office of Chairman, and as the incumbent I am officially endorsing Jamie Sutherland of Francisville for the office. To nominate your nation for a council, please put the name of your micronation like so: Council Name Nation 1 goes here Nation 2 goes here etc Do the same for Chairman, Judge and Chief Notary but use the name of your nation's candidate instead. Your candidate does not need to be your national leader. Voting will open on JUNE 30TH. When it comes to voting, you can either e-mail Petorio to have your ballot counted privately or post your vote on MicroWiki under the heading of the nation/candidate you are supporting. You can vote once per council, and once per office. VOTING WILL CLOSE ON JULY 3RD. All ballots will be counted by the incumbent Chairman, confirmed by the Vice-Chairman and finally ratified by an independent vote counter. The results of the election WILL NOT TAKE EFFECT UNTIL JULY 12TH. Advancement Council Democratic Duchy of Francisville *Erusia Republic of Bokonton/Bokonton *New Scientopia New Scientopia Security Council Democratic People's Republic of Erusia *New Scientopia Socialist Republic of Murrayfield *Erusia Federal Republic of St.Charlie Empire of New Europe Republic of Petorio Chairman of the Quorum of Delegates (Information) Jamie Sutherland *Erusia Emperor Malum I Kalvin Koolidge Alexander Reinhardt Chairman of the Preisidum of the Supreme Tribune (Supreme Judge) Robert Lethler Chief Notary Jacob Tierney *Erusia Request for a trial Having heard the complaints of Stigistan against us, the Democratic People's Republic of Erusia is formally requesting a trial be held concerning the events of the War over Micronational Communism - specifically, if the Democratic People's Republic has violated the constitution and if so is punishment from the institution necessary. We are absolutely confident that we have acted within the limits of the constitution but in order to satisfy our critics, wish this trial to go forward at the earliest possible date so that we may resolve this issue and demonstrate to our political enemies that we did not act inappropriately at all during the war. Robert Lethler June 28 Quorum of Delegates This is the agenda for the June 28th session of the Qorum of Delegates in the official venue. If you do not have the password for any reason, e-mail and existing member to request it - do not give out the password to any non-member state without approval from the Chair. The meeting will take place at 7pm GMT and no earlier. Due to an unexpected issue, I may not be able to attend the beginning of the meeting - if I can join later, I shall, and will hopefully be no more than 30 minutes late. #Opening #National reports #'Micronational "Advise" Bureau' - official branding as terrorist organisation, investigation of Stigistan's involvement, consultation with the Judicial Branch #Membership applications - Slinky, Sandefreistikhan, Cakeland (second vote due to failure to obtain a majority either way) #Elections - more info, questions can be asked #Universal Declaration of Micronational Rights #Universal treaty of non-aggression (New European proposal) #Common currency review #Any other business #Close "#Common currency review"- was this actually discussed? Bokontonian 18:34, 29 June 2009 (UTC) No, everyone left Scientopia 18:41, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Membership request of the Slinky Empyre to: Grand Unified Micronational, its member states, and Chairman Mr. Robert Lethler Greetings: :Today, I virtually come forward to request membership into this unified organization on behalf of my nation, the Slinky Empyre. :A primary goal of the Slinky Empyre is to promote friendship and safety around the world. After looking over your constitution, it is clear that your intentions are for peace and development. Being approved into this ring of micronations would be both historic and honoring. :This group's resume is filled with achievements: the victory over Kirbland, the foundation of IMRAC, and the neutrality over Siple Island, just to name a few. Well done! :So, in conclusion, I ask for membership into GUM. If anyone here needs any more information, I'd be happy to provide it. ::May God bless you all! –Kyng Fyrst 20:39, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Your application was retained and will be voted on this saturday. June 21 Where is everybody? Has the meeting been canceled? Ramtak619 19:00, 21 June 2009 (UTC) I was not able to attend as my computer had crashed. It is now very patchy and I do not expect to be on MicroWiki for the next week, although I am hopeful that I will be able to make the next meeting. If anyone needs me, they can find me at bokonton.gov@5wmail.com Bokontonian 06:09, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Membership Request from the Grand Lamate of Sandefreistikhan The Offices of His Majesty Guillaume le Premier of Sandefreistikhan as Lama Royale, Premier of the Communist Party of the Grand Lamate of Sandefreistikhan, and Premier of the Political Bureau of the Grand Lamate of Sandefreistikhan From: H.M. Guillaume le Premier of Sandefreistikhan Addressed to: The Member States of the Grand United Micronational; Grand United Micronational. Fellow Microstates, As Lama of the Grand Lamate of Sandefreistikhan, I ask for the joining of my people to such an alliance of Micronations. From the joining of Sandefreistikhan to the G.U.M., Sandefreistikhan will not only be helped by joining into relations with other microstates so developed and conceived like Sandefreistikhan but, too, the Micronations of the G.U.M. shall know that they are backed by Sandefreistikhan. Sandefreistikhan will NEVER back down from our enemies, always stand up for allies, and always fight for our causes. Though the age of Sandefreistikhan is short, we have gained so much momentum and power since our creation and leaving the old Republic of Trénois. As the former Elder and Triarch of Trénois, and sole active member of such, I am experienced in treaties, writing, and war. In August of 2008, the Republic of Trénois declared war and annexed a close by, semi-active micronation, called Beareth. Beareth was quickly taken and annexed by the Republic of Trénois. Should any member of the G.U.M. need to ask myself, the Lama of Sandefreistikhan, any questions, you may do so by emailing or Yahoo IMing az_newjersey@yahoo.com or contact me on MSN via vtabenakimd@hotmail.com. His Majesty, Guillaume the First of Sandefreistikhan, --VTAbenakiMD 23:08, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Your application was retained and will be voted on this saturday. abuse of Microwiki: Camuria & Patetopia Flandrensis is an ally of Camuria but we are never involved in any conflict. Today I've got a mail from Camuria that the moderator 'Scientopia' have blocked their account. A few minustes ago Patetopia send a mail that they are also blocked on MicroWiki. Flandrensis is neutral in any conflict between Scientopia and others against Camuria but MicroWiki may NOT BE ABUSED FOR ANY CONFLICT! From our opinion have the moderator Scientopia blocked Camuria and Patetopia by the conflict between the two nations and abused his function. Otherwise the moderators can block every micronation that is involved in any conflict. I know that a lot of members of the GUM are negative about Camuria but we must be fair, MicroWiki is for everyone and we can not block other micronations if there is a conflict. Therefore I ask the GUM to negotiate with Scientopia about this situation. Respectfully, Niels I of Flandrensis--Niels Vermeersch 21:55, 29 June 2009 (UTC) First, I haven't blocked Patetopia. Second, I have recieved a fair amount of complaints against Ian, as has Ptrcancer as far as i am aware, they have been beneath several attempts to undermine other micronations, they have lied repeatedly, and NOW they have been shown to be strongly linked to the MAB, the terrorist group. I am hence fighting the terror by beginning to remove it from microwiki. And all this i have explained to Flandrenss and yet they refuse to listen. Scientopia 22:00, 29 June 2009 (UTC) ---- Hello, This was not a decision taken unilaterally by Scientopia. Scientopia consulted other Administrative staff every step of the way and did not act without the backing of at least one Administrator - the ban on Camuria is profesionally, not politically, motivated. As Administrators we must try to keep MicroWiki a free, safe environment for all it's users. Evidence we have been shown, in addition to a number of repeated complaints by members of the community, has suggested that our users do not feel comfortable using this wiki due to aggressive action on the part of the users in question. Specifically, these bans have been motivated by reported lying and gross deception on the part of the users in question, in addition to damning evidence that suggests that the Camurian user has set up multiple accounts on MicroWiki, has conspired '''against a user' (not a micronation, a user) to release extremely sensitive personal information without their consent and may have been involved in conspiring against a number of other users in the past. This ban is to protect the greater community of users and is in response to a series of systematic complaints to us by users. This is my understanding of events. Please feel free to raise any other concerns. I am happy to discuss the matter with the users in question (ptrcancer@yahoo.co.uk)! :) ptrcancer 22:02, 29 June 2009 (UTC) For all security and misunderstandings, Flandrensis is completly neutral and don't chose any side. I read the explenation from Scientopia but not much later Patetopia (if I'm not mistake they are an ally of Camuria) contact me that they also were blocked. That's the reason why I wrote this post to the GUM. But if they are blocked profesionally and not politically and it is against 'users' and not 'micronations' I can understand the situation. I want only the best for MicroWiki but it must be fair. --Niels Vermeersch 22:11, 29 June 2009 (UTC) If you check the block log you will see Patetopia was never blocked. I would like to know, however what links Camuria has with MAB? I am not pro-Camuria in any way I just would like to know what you have found to back up your claims. Pres. Kalvin Koolidge 23:19, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Firstly, when talking to them, i managed to get the person talking to to tell me who they where, and low and behold it was close friend of Ian, John Hamilton, and recently, Daniel Hill, when editing althacia, forgot to log out of the MAB account. These both point to Ians direct involvement. Scientopia 23:32, 29 June 2009 (UTC) After me, Patetopia is "blocked but unblocked" because it casually has the same IP as Camurias, and therefore if Ian's IP is banned, Pate's account is banned too. Quite a mistery eh ? --Cajak 09:06, 30 June 2009 (UTC)